


it’s always you

by DlBELLA



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, F/M, Fights, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, anyway. buddie canon, pining buck )’:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: Buck’s tired of hearing about Ana so he does something about it.
Relationships: Ana Flores/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	it’s always you

**Author's Note:**

> for greysbuck on twitter bc she tweeted “buck or Eddie getting a girlfriend and they end up arguing over said girlfriend and one of them shouta WELL WHY DO U CARE SO MUCH and the other shouts BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. final thoughts for the buddie nation goodnight” as a member of buddie nation..... thank yew ily

Buck shouldn’t have been surprised when Eddie started talking about seeing someone. Shannon had died a while back and Eddie seemed lonely (even though Buck was right there).

They talked about her at family dinner at the firehouse, or when Buck was over to see Chris, or when Buck and Eddie spent time together without being at work or hanging out with Chris. Buck was annoyed and jealous, though he would never want to admit the latter.

With the shortish temper Buck had, it didn’t take long for him to snap at Eddie about this girlfriend.

“Ana and I went to the movies yesterday to see that movie I mentioned to you the other day, it wasn’t that bad. I think Ana liked it a lo-” Buck stood up harshly from the dining table outside the kitchen at the 118, loudly scraping the chair against the floor.

Eddie was genuinely surprised at this action and so was Bobby but Chimney and Hen were giggling and whispering to each other, used to the jealous look on Buck’s face when Eddie talked about Ana.

“You got something to say to me, Buck?” Eddie’s surprise turned to anger which was what Buck was ultimately afraid of. “Just tired, man. I might go catch a quick nap in the bunks.” But Eddie knew his best friend better than that.

“I’m not an idiot, Buck, I can tell something’s bothering you. Something about me.” Eddie stood up as well. Bobby was ready to follow to break the upcoming fight but Hen and Chimney made him sit back down.

Buck rolled his eyes, igniting Eddie’s anger further. “I told you I was tired so just drop it, man.” The shorter man stomped over to the side of the table Buck was on, getting in his face.

“Tell me, Buck.” He demanded. “FINE! Okay, to be honest, I’m tired of hearing about Ana this and Ana that! She’s all you ever talk about! It’s annoying and frankly, I’m really tired!” 

Eddie snarled at his words, anger completely taking him over. “What the fuck, Buck? Don’t talk about her like that! I don’t even talk about her that much.” A look over at Hen, Chimney and even Bobby clearly would give him confirmation of Buck’s words.

Eddie huffed at his co-workers who all, save for Buck, looked away from him. “Why do you even care about how much I talk about her? I could talk about Chris or me that much and you wouldn’t bat a damn eye.” 

“BECAUSE I DON’T LOVE HER LIKE I LOVE YOU, EDDIE!” Buck’s sudden confession halted Eddie in his tracks. Bobby quickly stood up when he heard that, dragging a pouting Hen and snickering Chimney away from the two.

Eddie roughly swallowed, staring at Buck. “You... love me? Like a friend or like... love me?” Buck began to tear up, a broken chuckle escaping him which shattered Eddie’s heart.

“I’ve been in l-l-love with you ever-r since you told me there was no one you trusted more with Christopher than m-me.” Eddie’s eyes and stance softened.

“When you talk about Ana and introducing her to Chris, I get upset and annoyed. You used to talk about not introducing anyone to Chris who wouldn’t stay. Eddie...” Buck stared at his friend, “I want to be a permanent fixture in Chris’ life with you. I want to make him breakfast everyday. I want to drive him to school. I want to go parent-teacher meetings with you. I want to pick him up from school. I want to negotiate getting fast food with you for Chris. I want to tuck him in at night after I read him a story. I want to stay up with you after he goes to bed and we can watch a movie or play video games and then cuddle or something. I want to marry you, Eddie. I want the stupidest and most cheesiest domestic lifestyle with you and Chris.” Eddie just stared wide-eyed at the long and drawn-out confession.

Buck sighed, getting what he expected in response. “Please don’t let this ruin our friendship. I don’t want to stop seeing Chris an-”

“I’ve been in love with you when I realized that you never stopped looking for Chris during the tsunami.” Buck stiffened at the mention of the tsunami but eventually, he softened as he realized the extent of Eddie’s words.

“...We’re such big idiots, aren’t we?” Buck laughs, sobs choking him up after. “Yeah, we are, but we finally got our head out of our asses, huh?” Eddie gathered up the taller man in his arms, setting his head onto the mentioned’s shoulder. “Please just kiss me, Eddie.” So he did.


End file.
